


Among Us x ATLA: The Skeld

by lyn_writer



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Choices, Crying, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Minor Violence, Not Really Character Death, POV Second Person, POV Sokka (Avatar), Reader-Interactive, Stabbing, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us), don't let the tags scare you I promise it's not that bad, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_writer/pseuds/lyn_writer
Summary: In space, no one can hear you scream.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki, Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Yue & Zuko (Avatar), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, only death - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Among Us x ATLA: The Skeld

**Author's Note:**

> Trying an interactive fic that's based on what you want to do! Just click the choice you want and it should take you to your choice! (If not please tell me I'm still kinda new at this whole HTML thing,,,)
> 
> I definitely want to do more like this because it's super fun to plot it out and literally I love interactive fics so much
> 
> Please keep in mind I've never written an actual death before in my life,,, I just wanted to make an among us fic,,,,,,

"Are you ready?"

The question comes from your sister, smiling, though it doesn't quite reach her doubt-filled eyes. You're kind of anxious too, and not because your dream is finally coming true and you're heading into outer space and oh my god is this even real right now-

No, that's not the only reason your hands refuse to stay still and your stomach rolls uneasily. It's only a rumor, a small one really. None of the higher-ups have confirmed it, so you try to tune it out. But it's hard to ignore the long and numerous tales of entire crews being slaughtered due to an alien species called Impostors. 

Fitting name, considering their deceiving nature. They apparently snuck onto ships and impersonated crew members, eliminated humans one by one by their own hands, or damaged crucial parts of the ship or facility to ruin their chances of survival. No one knew why, but it certainly put everyone on edge.

"Hey, guys!"

Well, everyone except your pilot, who's bouncing excitedly near the entrance of the spaceship that'll be your home for the next few days while you're orbiting the Earth. Aang Rlung, the youngest of the crew, ran up to the two of you.

"How are the two of you?" You can't bring yourself to tell him how you really feel, so you copy Katara and plaster on a grin.

"I'm great. We're gonna go to space, my dude!"

Aang laughs, Katara letting out a small chuckle as she looks around. "Has anyone else gone in, or are we the first ones here?"

"Suki's getting debriefed, and I think the Kasai siblings, Taohong, and Kuroi are already inside." 

"Just call them by their first names, Twinkle Toes, we're gonna be crammed in a metal box with them, anyway," comes a familiar voice, and you feel her fist before she actually punches your shoulder.

"Toph!" You all shout, with varying degrees of excitement. She smirks.

"What's up?"

Your small group of four converse for a while, talking about anything, and when Suki finally catches up, the five of you head inside. The conversation cuts short at the sight of four others already seated, and it looks like they stopped talking as well.

The air is tense, and the ship hasn't even taken off yet. You survey each other, no one daring to break the silence, even though you've known each other since the mission was announced.

All of them were specialists of their own fields and the very best of their class. Mai Kuroi excelled in chemistry, though she also had a talent with knives. Next to her, Ty Lee Taohong, astronomist. She almost beat Aang in being head pilot. However, they slightly paled in comparison to the Kasai siblings, Azula and Zuko, children of Ozai Kasai, one of the major shareholders of Mira, the company they worked for. But that's not all they were well-known for, oh no. They had countless awards and certificates to their name, and were always two of the top scorers in any test.

At any rate, while the four of them were quite accomplished, they weren't the only ones who were successful. Which is why your friends were there. Your crew consisted of nine of the best cadets from National Avatar Space Academy. Wait, nine?

"Sorry I'm late," drawled someone from behind them, and the stuffy spell was broken as they turned to see one Jet Loeng stroll in. Everyone sighs.

"Why were you late?"

He shrugs, and when he refuses to elaborate, the matter's dropped.

* * *

Aang and Ty Lee head to start up the ship, and the rest of you strap in for take-off. The only sounds are the soft mutterings of quiet chatting and the occasional announcement from one of the two pilots. You picked at the clunky dark blue suit, a little heavy but needed all the same. 

"Prepare for take-off in t-minus one minute!"

You close your eyes and take a steadying breath. You weren't a very nervous person by any means, but the thought of being in a "metal box" like how Toph put it, alone except for the nine aboard, with the empty vacuum of space surrounding you...didn't sound very appealing.

"Taking off in 5..."

You could hear the smile in Aang's voice as he counted down.

"...4..."

Someone sucks in a sharp breath. Another whispers a prayer.

"...3..."

_Tui and La, I plead to you, o great ones..._

"...2..."

_...protect us on our journey, protect our loved ones, and please..._

"...1. Lift off."

_Please don't let us die._

* * *

Once Aang and Ty Lee guide the ship into orbit, they flick on the anti-gravity, and you fall into your chair, breathing a sigh of relief. You unbuckle your seatbelt as the rest of your crew does so as well. Stretching arms and legs, you survey how everyone's doing. 

Save for a few queasy faces, they seem to be doing fine. Toph still hasn't moved, still strapped in. Cautiously, you move towards her. She hasn't opened her eyes, not since lift off, and her body's shaking.

"Toph? You good?"

She nods, eyes still closed. Instead of moving away, you crouch and put your hands on her shoulders. "Toph, breathe. We're here, we're safe. That's all that matters."

Slowly, she cracks open an eye, revealing faded green. She reaches out a hand, and you take it, squeezing slightly. Toph exhales, and finally clicks out of her seat. The room's empty except you two, so you both grab your luggage and head to your respective rooms to drop it off before heading to the upper deck. 

Everyone's already waiting in the cafeteria, and when you're seated, Suki clears her throat. "Alright crew, you know why we're here. Let's get to work."

With that short speech and an even shorter round of applause, you disperse to do your tasks. You take a look at your left arm, and tap a button for your task list to appear. 

\----------------------------------

MedBay: Inspect Sample 

Admin: Swipe Card 

Electrical: Fix Wiring (0/3)

Electrical: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

Weapons: Upload Data (0/2) 

\----------------------------------

You know MedBay takes some time, so you head off to complete it. Ty Lee, Jet, Aang, and Suki head down the same path, but the first three continue on into the Upper Engine. You and Suki turn left into MedBay, and Suki steps onto the scanner, closing herself from view with a curtain.

On the wall, there are five test tubes filled with water from a distant planet, and once you press a small green button, the machine pours a blue chemical into each of the tubes. They're then concealed while the chemical does its work. 

Well, now you've got a minute to kill before you have to come back and check the samples.

A. Head to Weapons.

B. Wait until the samples are done.

You chose to head to Weapons. Go back.

"I'm going to Weapons." You call out to Suki, and you're barely out the door until sirens begin blaring. A quick check to your left confirms that the reactor's melting. That's odd.

A. Go to fix Reactor.

B. Keep heading to Weapons.

You chose to wait until the Samples are done. Go back.

You sit on a cot, waiting for the samples to finish up, when sirens begin blaring. A quick check to your left confirms that the reactor's melting. That's odd.

A. Go to fix Reactor.

B. Keep waiting for Samples.

Regardless of your choice, the alarm for reactor meltdown shuts off, but as soon as it stops, another takes its place. "Meeting in the Cafeteria" blares across your Task List, so you head over. A few are already gathered there, with Aang curled into a ball and the rest of them attempting to coax him out of it. Katara enters, huffs, and makes her way over to the group. 

"Give him some room to breathe, jeez." They part, and Katara squats next to him. "Aang? What's wrong? Are you okay? Can you speak?"

He nods. "Okay, now who called this meeting?"

Aang mutters something no one picks up. "What? I can't hear you."

Again, he's too soft, and Katara tries again. "Aang, I can't-"

"SHE'S DEAD!"

There's silence. 

"What?"

He looks up, and his eyes are wide, watery orbs of grey. "T- Top- S- She's d- de-" Aang dissolves into a sobbing mess, cries wracking his whole body. Katara wraps her arms around him, shaking with him. As for you, it takes all of your energy not to break down as well. You were supposed to protect her, and now she- she's-

"Toph?" Questions Mai. "Weren't you with Jet and Ty Lee? Where is Ty Lee, anyway?"

Jet sits at one of the tables. "I remember going down to Reactor with both of them. I unlocked the manifolds while Aang went into Security and Ty Lee worked on starting the reactor. I waited until Ty Lee finished, and she went into Security. I went to fuel up the engines, and I just finished with the Lower Engine when Reactor suddenly goes into a meltdown. I turn to go help, but Aang runs past me towards Navigation. I can't decide where to go, but Reactor alarm turns off and suddenly we're here."

"Was anyone with Toph? Before, well." Suki glances at Aang. Katara managed to move him to a table, tears still rolling down his face. "Sokka just left me in MedBay, so it can't be either of us."

You nod and turn to the two who haven't spoken yet. "Were you with Toph?"

"No, I was monitoring people's movements in Admin." Zuko replies. "Azula was with me for a few seconds while she swiped her card."

"I went to Electrical. Didn't I pass you, Jet? I'm pretty sure I did, if you were in Storage." Azula raises an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. Maybe? It was hard to concentrate with everything going on."

"So, what happened to Ty Lee?" Mai asks again, to which Azula sighs.

"It's obvious that when Baldy over there left her, she was killed. Come on, Mai."

"Don't 'come on, Mai', me. This is our friend you're talking about." She grits her teeth. "Then again, you did always see her as nothing more than a silly circus rat for entertainment."

"If that's what you want to believe."

Mai takes a step towards Azula, but Zuko and Suki block her path. They look at each other for a second before Suki speaks.

"Listen, I don't think I can lie to you guys any longer, so here's the whole truth." Suki takes a breath before speaking. "The higher-ups have reason to believe there are two Impostors on the ship." 

A collective gasp goes around the room. Suki continues. "I know. They're shapeshifters that take on the appearance of humans and kill them. Just be wary, watch your surroundings-"

"How do we know you're not an Impostor, Captain Suki?" Azula sneers. "We all took Impostor tests, and yet, two snuck aboard. Maybe, just maybe, one somehow found the person at the top of command and was able to-"

"Oh, shut up, Azula." snaps Katara, eyes red. "You don't care, hell, since you are one-"

"STOP!" 

Aang looks tired, too tired for a man as young as he is. He looks at everyone, one by one. "Stop, please. Toph and Ty Lee wouldn't want us to start fighting. We just- Just have to keep the mission going. Please."

"Aang's right. Let's get back to work everyone. Aang, you can stick with me if you'd like." Suki offers, and he nods slightly.

You don't know what to do, feet frozen to the ground. But, you know Aang's right, and you can practically hear Toph's voice in your ear. " _Get on with it, Snoozles, this ship ain't gonna fly itself._ " 

Heading back to MedBay, you press the button for the red one to mark the anomaly, and head off to do another task.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

Admin: Swipe Card 

Electrical: Fix Wiring (0/3)

Electrical: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

Weapons: Upload Data (0/2) 

\----------------------------------

A. Head to Weapons.

B. Head to Electrical.

You chose to head to Weapons. Go back.

You go out and to the right, passing by a Mai who looks positively pissed off. You swallow the greeting you planned to give her and cross the Cafeteria. In the distance, you see Suki and Katara comforting Aang.

When you reach Weapons, you begin uploading data from the little panel on the wall. Beyond the window, the white pinpricks of starlight winked at you against the inky depths of space. Maybe Toph was there, laughing happily in the afterlife. You hope she's happy, at least. Maybe she's met Mom. Yue.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Zuko rips his gaze away from the window when you turn to him, leaning against the rails. "The view's nice. Even though the oxygen in your lungs would expand and tear apart your insides and a star's magnetic field would squeeze the electron orbits in your body and turn your body into dust- I'm not helping, am I?"

You laugh at his pinkening cheeks. "No, it's fine. Talking about potential deaths actually helps to not think about the death in here."

It goes quiet, and Zuko opens his mouth, only for another alarm to go off. You march into Cafeteria, and Aang's trembling once again, but only Suki's there. Surveying the room, the alarm cuts, but there's still no sign of- Wait. No, she can't be-

"Suki? Where's..."

You turn to Suki, but she can't look at you.

"No."

No no no, not-

"I'm sorry, Sokka."

You crumple to the floor, breath gone. The grey floor blurs, and you vaguely register voices.

"...et up, So..."

"...come on..."

"...Sokka, you have to..."

You shake and bury your head into your hands. Someone pats you on the shoulder, rubs your arm, but you don't want pity, you don't want comfort, you want to know who the fuck _dared_ to touch your little sister.

Now you stood, heavy grief morphing into sharp, pure rage, ready to lash out in agony, in mourning, in all the emotions tangled together to form a wrathful, merciless beast. It won't rest until someone pays. The Impostors.

"Where was she?" you ask. Suki looks down.

"Electrical. She said she'd be gone for a little while, but when she didn't come back, I went to go check up on her, but." She sucks in a breath. "It should've happened recently."

You nod and turn to the others.

"Zuko was with me for the last few moments, so where were the three of you?"

"I was in security." Jet answers, and it checks out, because coming out of MedBay, you remember seeing the red light under the cameras. "And Mai was with me for a while, so it couldn't have been her. Zuko came up from Shields and into Navigation."

"Azula went into MedBay and never came back out." Mai comments. Everyone turns to her, and she looks up from picking her nails.

"I was doing a scan."

"Scans don't take that long."

"I didn't know there's a time limit for scans, Jet." She rolls her eyes. "Besides, haven't you heard that going to Electrical alone is incredibly dangerous?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"You know." Azula shrugs, and it takes all of your strength not to rush over and shake the truth from her red stained lips.

"Guys, we have to vote. Azula, any last words?"

"Just so you know, it's really odd that Mai and Jet are sticking up for each other, considering no one else has seen them at the times of the kills."

"The same could be said for you and Zuko."

A. Vote Azula out.

B. Skip vote.

You chose to vote Azula out. Go back.

Suki, Mai, and Jet breathe a sigh of relief, five against two. Aang simply closes his eyes, and Azula glares at all of you.

"You've just made a big mistake."

And with those final words, she slowly strides over to the ejection platform and, when Suki presses the button, gets shot into space. Some of your crew cheers, but notice Zuko brooding in the corner. 

"Z-"

"Alright, everyone, back to tasks."

You go down, and after swiping your card in Admin as well as uploading the data from Weapons, you contemplate what to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Electrical: Fix Wiring (0/3)

Electrical: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

~~Weapons: Upload Data (2/2)~~

\----------------------------------

A. Go to Electrical.

B. Go to Navigation.

You chose to head to Electrical. Go back.

You go out and to the left. An alarm for Communications goes off, so you go to do it, but it turns off almost immediately. Mai nods at you as she exits that room, going to Shields. You take a deep breath and enter. 

Electrical's quiet. You wonder if it was quiet when Katara- No. you're not thinking about that, not right now. At least Katara and Toph have each other. You wipe away a tear and concentrate on the tasks at hand, quickly Fixing Wiring and Diverting Power.

Before you can go to do other tasks, an alarm goes off. Another death. You sigh in relief at surviving, but immediately, you regret feeling relief as you walk back to Cafeteria.

Suki, Aang, Zuko, Mai. Oh.

"Jet's dead in Upper Engine." Suki confirms. "Anyone see anything suspicious?"

Everyone shakes their head, which your captain sighs at.

"Alright. Aang, are you okay to do your tasks now?"

He gets up on his feet, shaking only slightly. "I- I think so. You're right, they- they wouldn't want me to cry."

"Good."

You pat Aang on the back and head down into Storage, matching the wires to the same colored wire and debate which task to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Security: Fix Wiring (2/3)

O2: Divert Power (1/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

~~Weapons: Upload Data (2/2)~~

\----------------------------------

A. Go to Security.

B. Go to O2/Navigation.

You chose to head to Security.

You turn, walking over to your left. Mai's Unlocking the Manifolds in Reactor, and once you're done Fixing Wiring, the alarm goes off. Both of you pass MedBay and encounter Aang.

Zuko's already in the Cafeteria, sitting in the far corner. Mai stops.

"Wait, if me and Sokka were together, and Aang was in MedBay, and none of us reported a body..."

Everyone turns to Zuko, whose gaze is trained to the floor.

"Zuko?" You try. He doesn't reply.

"It has to be Zuko, right? He stood up for Azula, has been around her a lot, and he was the only one on that side of the ship when Suki was killed."

The realization dawns on you. There's no other explanation.

"Why, Zuko?"

"I can't tell you why." Finally, he looks up, several emotions battling within him. Everyone votes, and all four are for Zuko.

"I can't believe you're an Impostor, Zuko." 

He flinches and bites his lip. "I'm...sorry."

Zuko trudges over to the ejection platform and is discharged into space. 2 Impostors gone.

You're free.

Go to good ending.

You chose to head to O2/Navigation.

You turn, walking to your right. You debate between O2 and Navigation, but dark green catches your eye to your right. No.

Suki's laying on the floor in a pool of her blood, eyes blank. Your senses go numb as tears cloud your eyes, falling in hot, fat drops down your face. Why Suki? She was your captain, and never tried to accuse anyone outright. You have to find whoever killed her.

But before you can hit the Report button, a squeak comes from behind you.

You turn to stare at Zuko, whose face is contorted in several emotions as pain explodes from your stomach. Looking down, Zuko pulls a knife away from your body, and your pain increases.

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor into a crimson pool, red, red, red. Zuko's back is to you, trembling.

"Z- Zu-"

You reach toward his figure as everything around you darkens, but he never looks back.

Go to bad ending.

You chose to head to Navigation. 

You go out and to the right. Aang hasn't moved from his position in the Cafeteria, Suki still at his side. An alarm for Communications goes off, but it turns off almost immediately. Passing by Jet in Weapons, you Stabilize Steering by aligning the crosshair to the center.

There's a squeaking noise coming from behind you, so you turn and who the fuck-

"Oh, Zuko, you scared me."

He swallows. "I'm sorry."

"Wh-" 

Something reflects the fluorescent light above you. You exhale, inhale, then immediately choke. Your hand moves to your neck as liquid spills from your mouth. Blood. 

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor into a crimson pool, red, red, red. Zuko's back is to you, trembling.

"Z- Zu-"

You reach toward his figure as everything around you darkens, but he never looks back.

Go to bad ending.

You chose to skip vote. Go back.

Azula, Zuko, and Aang sigh, four against three. Everyone winces when Jet slams his hands against the table.

"How could you skip vote, Azula is-"

"We need all the help we can get-" Aang tries, but Mai won't have it.

"For all we know, she could've killed Toph, she could've killed Ty Lee, or Katara. You're just going to let her walk free?"

"My sister has done nothing wrong, and all you've done is accuse her. So excuse us for voting on what we think is right." With that, Zuko turns and walks off, Azula following.

"Okay, let's go back to doing our tasks everyone." Suki attempts to smile, but everyone can tell it's forced.

You go down, and after swiping your card in Admin as well as uploading the data from Weapons, you contemplate what to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Electrical: Fix Wiring (0/3)

Electrical: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

~~Weapons: Upload Data (2/2)~~

\----------------------------------

A. Go to Electrical.

B. Go to Navigation.

You chose to head to Electrical. Go back.

You go out and to the left. An alarm for Communications goes off, so you go to do it, but it turns off almost immediately. Mai nods at you as she exits that room, going to Shields. You take a deep breath and enter. 

Electrical's quiet. You wonder if it was quiet when Katara- No. you're not thinking about that, not right now. At least Katara and Toph have each other. You wipe away a tear and concentrate on the tasks at hand, quickly Fixing Wiring and Diverting Power.

Before you can go to do other tasks, an alarm goes off. Another death. You sigh in relief at surviving, but immediately, you regret feeling relief as you walk back to Cafeteria.

Suki, Aang, Zuko, Azula, Mai. Oh.

"Jet's dead in Upper Engine." Suki confirms. "Anyone see anything suspicious?"

"I think Azula is very suspicious."

"Oh, really, me?" Azula rolls her eyes. "Do explain."

"I haven't seen you once, and the only person who's vouched for you is your own sibling. Plus, Jet and I wanted you out, and he's dead."

You speak up. "I haven't seen Azula either."

"So, are we all in agreement?"

Everyone nods, and Azula scoffs.

"You've just made a big mistake."

And with those final words and a 4 to 2 vote, she slowly strides over to the ejection platform and, when Suki presses the button, gets shot into space.

"Alright. Aang, are you okay to do your tasks now?"

He gets up on his feet. "I- I think so. You're right, they- they wouldn't want me to cry."

"Good."

You pat Aang on the back and head down into Storage, matching the wires to the same colored wire and debate which task to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Security: Fix Wiring (2/3)

O2: Divert Power (1/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

~~Weapons: Upload Data (2/2)~~

\----------------------------------

Go to Security.

Go to O2/Navigation.

You chose to head to Security.

You turn, walking over to your left. Mai's Unlocking the Manifolds in Reactor, and once you're done Fixing Wiring, she's no longer there. Instead, Zuko stands in the doorway.

"Oh, Zuko, you scared me."

He swallows. "I'm sorry."

"Wh-" 

Something reflects the fluorescent light above you. You exhale, inhale, then immediately choke. Your hand moves to your neck as liquid spills from your mouth. Blood. 

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor into a crimson pool, red, red, red. Zuko's back is to you, trembling.

"Z- Zu-"

You reach toward his figure as everything around you darkens, but he never looks back.

Go to bad ending.

You chose to head to O2/Navigation.

You turn, walking to your right. You debate between O2 and Navigation, but dark green catches your eye to your right. No.

Suki's laying on the floor in a pool of her blood, eyes blank. Your senses go numb as tears cloud your eyes, falling in hot, fat drops down your face. Why Suki? She was your captain, and never tried to accuse anyone outright. You have to find whoever killed her.

You hit the alarm, gathering everyone in the Cafeteria. Mai and Aang enter from Reactor side, and Zuko comes up from Storage. "Suki's dead."

Aang stumbles, almost face planting. "What?"

"She's dead in Navigation." You state. 

"It has to be Zuko." Mai reasons, thinking aloud. "Aang was in MedBay, and I remember Sokka voting out Azula, so."

Everyone turns to Zuko, whose gaze is trained to the floor.

"Zuko?" You try. He doesn't reply.

"It has to be Zuko, right? He stood up for Azula and has been around her a lot."

The realization dawns on you. There's no other explanation.

"Why, Zuko?"

"I can't tell you why." Finally, he looks up, several emotions battling within him. Everyone votes, and all four are for Zuko.

"I can't believe you're an Impostor, Zuko." 

He flinches and bites his lip. "I'm...sorry."

Zuko trudges over to the ejection platform and is discharged into space. 2 Impostors gone.

You're free.

Go to good ending.

You chose to head to Navigation. 

You go out and to the right. Aang hasn't moved from his position in the Cafeteria, Suki still at his side. An alarm for Communications goes off, but it turns off almost immediately. Passing by Jet in Weapons, you Stabilize Steering by aligning the crosshair to the center.

There's a creaking noise coming from behind you, so you turn and who the fuck-

"Oh, Azula, you scared me."

She smiles. "It's fine, Sokka. Oh, and I hope you'll forgive me for this."

"Wh-" 

Something reflects the fluorescent light above you. You exhale, inhale, then immediately choke. Your hand moves to your neck as liquid spills from your mouth. Blood. 

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor into a crimson pool, red, red, red. Azula squats to be eye-level to you.

"A- Az-"

Azula only grins wider and stands. "Goodbye, Sokka."

With that, she climbs into a vent as everything around you darkens.

Go to bad ending.

You chose to head to Electrical. Go back.

You go out and to the left. A red light catches your eye, and when you pop your head into Security, your hunch is proven, Jet nods at you from his seat watching the cameras.

While heading to Electrical, you hear a thud and a squeaking noise from inside the room. You stop. Slowly, you peek inside, but nothing out of the ordinary catching your eye. Must have been the ship. Rounding the corner to do your tasks, taking care to step over all the wires on the floor, you don't expect to see Katara.

Katara.

No.

"Katara?"

You fall to your knees, hitting the metal ground, but you can't feel the pain. The only pain you feel is the wrenching of your heart, the twisting of your stomach. You can't breathe, can't move, can't speak, can't do anything except look.

Tui, have mercy.

Her eyes are still open, wide and unseeing. She's slumped against the wall, head twisted at an odd angle, aqua suit protecting a now lifeless body. At least it was quick. You hope she suffered no pain.

La, forgive me.

Something clogs up your throat, and you let out a harsh cry that fogs up your vision. Somehow, your hand finds the emergency button, calling everyone to the Cafeteria, and you stand after a few failed attempts. You take a shaky breath, and take one last look at your sister, whispering a final vow.

"I'll find who did this to you. I promise."

As you make the lonely trip to Cafeteria, something changes in you. The anguish and misery you felt is still there, but it's deeper now, it's mixed with the broken shards regret and guilt for not protecting her. All of it has melted into a furious monster out for the killer. The Impostors.

When you enter, Suki breathes a sigh of relief. "Sokka, there you are. Where's-"

You look at her, and her smile falls. A hand comes up to her mouth and in the corner of your eye, Aang shudders.

"Where was everyone."

"You know how I was in Security, right?" You nod, prompting Jet to continue. "Right, well, Mai came and joined me for a bit, so I don't think it was her. Zuko came up from Shields and into Navigation."

"Azula went into MedBay and never came back out." Mai comments. Everyone turns to her, and she looks up from picking her nails.

"I was doing a scan."

"Scans don't take that long."

"I didn't know there's a time limit for scans, Jet." She rolls her eyes. "Besides, haven't you heard that going to Electrical alone is incredibly dangerous?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"You know." Azula shrugs, and it takes all of your strength not to rush over and shake the truth from her red stained lips.

"Guys, we have to vote. Azula, any last words?"

"Just so you know, it's really odd that Mai and Jet are sticking up for each other, considering no one else has seen them at the times of the kills."

"The same could be said for you and Zuko."

A. Vote Azula out.

B. Skip vote.

You chose to vote Azula out. Go back.

Suki, Mai, and Jet breathe a sigh of relief, five against two. Aang simply closes his eyes, and Azula glares at all of you.

"You've just made a big mistake."

And with those final words, she marches to the ejection platform and, when Suki presses the button, gets shot into space. Some of your crew cheers, you doing the same. 

"Alright, everyone, back to tasks."

You go down, and after swiping your card in Admin, you contemplate what to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Electrical: Fix Wiring (0/3)

Electrical: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

Weapons: Upload Data (0/2) 

\----------------------------------

A. Go to Electrical.

B. Go to Weapons.

You chose to go to Electrical. 

You go out and to the right. An alarm for Communications goes off, so you go to do it, but it turns off almost immediately. Mai nods at you as she exits that room, going to Shields. You take a deep breath, ready to enter the place your sister died.

There's a squeak behind you, so you turn and who the fuck-

"Oh, Zuko, you scared me."

He says nothing as he approaches you.

"Wh-" 

Something reflects the fluorescent light above you. You exhale, inhale, then immediately choke. Your hand moves to your neck as liquid spills from your mouth. Blood. 

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor into a crimson pool, red, red, red. Zuko watches as you slowly bleed to death.

"Z- Zu-"

You reach toward his silent figure as everything around you darkens.

Go to bad ending.

You chose to head to Weapons. Go back.

You go out and to the left. Aang hasn't moved from his position in the Cafeteria, Suki still at his side. An alarm for Communications goes off, but it turns off almost immediately. You come across Jet in Weapons. 

He smiles as he passes you, and you finish Uploading Data.

Before you can go to do other tasks, however, an alarm goes off. Another death. You sigh in relief at surviving, but you immediately regret it as you walk back to Cafeteria.

Suki, Aang, Zuko, Mai. Oh.

"Jet's dead in Upper Engine." Suki confirms. "Anyone see anything suspicious?"

Everyone shakes their head, which your captain sighs at.

"Alright. Aang, are you okay to do your tasks now?"

He gets up on his feet, shaking only slightly. "I- I think so. You're right, they- they wouldn't want me to cry."

"Good."

You pat Aang on the back and head down into Storage, matching the wires to the same colored wire and debate which task to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Security: Fix Wiring (0/3)

O2: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

Weapons: Upload Data (1/2)

\----------------------------------

Go to Security.

Go to O2/Navigation.

You chose to head to Security.

You turn, walking over to your left. Mai's Unlocking the Manifolds in Reactor, and once you're done Fixing Wiring, the alarm goes off. Both of you pass MedBay and encounter Aang.

Zuko's already in the Cafeteria, sitting in the far corner. Mai stops.

"Wait, if me and Sokka were together, and Aang was in MedBay, and none of us reported a body..."

Everyone turns to Zuko, whose gaze is trained to the floor.

"Zuko?" You try. He doesn't reply.

"It has to be Zuko, right? He stood up for Azula, has been around her a lot, and he was the only one on that side of the ship when Suki was killed."

The realization dawns on you. There's no other explanation.

"Why, Zuko?"

"I can't tell you why." Finally, he looks up, several emotions battling within him. Everyone votes, and all four are for Zuko.

"I can't believe you're an Impostor, Zuko." 

He flinches and bites his lip. "I'm...sorry."

Zuko trudges over to the ejection platform and is discharged into space. 2 Impostors gone.

You're free.

Go to good ending.

You chose to head to O2/Navigation.

You turn, walking to your right. You debate between O2 and Navigation, but dark green catches your eye to your right. No. Not again.

Suki's laying on the floor in a pool of her blood, eyes blank. Your senses go numb as tears cloud your eyes, falling in hot, fat drops down your face. Why Suki? She was your captain, and never tried to accuse anyone outright. You have to find whoever killed her.

You hit the alarm, gathering everyone in the Cafeteria. Mai and Aang enter from Reactor side, and Zuko comes up from Storage. "Suki's dead."

Aang stumbles, almost face planting. "What?"

"She's dead in Navigation." You state. 

"It has to be Zuko." Mai reasons, thinking aloud. "Aang was in MedBay, and I remember Sokka voting out Azula, so."

Everyone turns to Zuko, whose gaze is trained to the floor.

"Zuko?" You try. He doesn't reply.

"It has to be Zuko, right? He stood up for Azula and has been around her a lot."

The realization dawns on you. There's no other explanation.

"Why, Zuko?"

"I can't tell you why." Finally, he looks up, several emotions battling within him. Everyone votes, and all four are for Zuko.

"I can't believe you're an Impostor, Zuko." 

He flinches and bites his lip. "I'm...sorry."

Zuko trudges over to the ejection platform and is discharged into space. 2 Impostors gone.

You're free.

Go to good ending.

You chose to skip vote. Go back.

Azula, Zuko, and Aang sigh, four against three. Everyone winces when Jet slams his hands against the table.

"How could you skip vote, Azula is-"

"We need all the help we can get-" Aang tries, but Mai won't have it.

"For all we know, she could've killed Toph, she could've killed Ty Lee, or Katara. You're just going to let her walk free?"

"My sister has done nothing wrong, and all you've done is accuse her. So excuse us for voting on what we think is right." With that, Zuko turns and walks off, Azula following.

"Okay, let's go back to doing our tasks everyone." Suki attempts to smile, but everyone can tell it's forced.

You go down, and after swiping your card in Admin, you contemplate what to do next.

\----------------------------------

~~MedBay: Inspect Sample~~

~~Admin: Swipe Card~~

Electrical: Fix Wiring (0/3)

Electrical: Divert Power (0/2)

Navigation: Stabilize Steering

Weapons: Upload Data (0/2) 

\----------------------------------

A. Go to Electrical.

B. Go to Weapons.

You chose to go to Electrical.

You go out and to the left. An alarm for Communications goes off, so you go to do it, but it turns off almost immediately. Mai nods at you as she exits that room, going to Shields. You take a deep breath and enter. 

Electrical's quiet. What were Katara's final thoughts before she- No. you're not thinking about that, not right now. At least Katara and Toph have each other. You wipe away a tear and concentrate on the tasks at hand, quickly Fixing Wiring and Diverting Power.

There's a squeak next to you, and the vent suddenly pops open, revealing a white suit. You stumble back as Azula climbs out and tsks at your frozen figure.

"Oh, Sokka. Wrong place, wrong time."

She rushes forward, and something reflects the fluorescent light above you. You stare at Azula, who smiles as pain explodes from your stomach. Looking down, Azula pulls a knife away from your body, and your pain increases.

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor, red, red, red. Azula squats to be eye-level to you.

"A- Az-"

Azula only grins wider and stands. "Goodbye, Sokka. Say hello to your sister for me."

With that, she climbs back into the vent as everything around you darkens.

Go to bad ending.

You chose to head to Weapons.

You go out and to the left. As you begin Uploading Data, you hear someone coming up from behind you, but as you turn, something reflects the fluorescent light above you. You stare at Azula, who smiles as pain explodes from your stomach. Looking down, Azula pulls a knife away from your body, and your pain increases.

Your legs wobble and give out as you struggle to breathe, red coating your hands as you try to stop the bleeding, red dribbling down to the floor, red, red, red. Azula squats to be eye-level to you, Zuko watching from a distance.

"A- Az-"

Azula only grins wider and stands. "Goodbye, Sokka."

With that, she and Zuko climb into a vent as everything around you darkens.

Go to bad ending.

Everyone's devices flash a "VICTORY" across their screens save for Azula and Zuko. Those who won cheer as Azula sighs. "Well, congratulations on winning."

Katara smacks her with a pillow. "Why'd you kill me in Electrical, Azula? You know I like Electrical, you asshole."

The other girl merely laughs. Zuko turns to Yue. "You can go in now."

"Thanks, Zuko."

"When can I go?"

"I can't believe I was killed so early on."

"You can go after me, Haru-"

"Is it my turn yet?"

"I wonder what being in space would be like."

"Can you pass the popcorn?"

"Give Smellerbee a chance, Jet-"

"Wait, watch out for my drink-"

"I want to get impostor-"

The room dissolves into various light-hearted conversations, banter, and arguments over who gets to go next. The door opens and everyone freezes at the sight of Bato and Hakoda.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Everyone chimes in unison, and Bato crosses his arms.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Let them be, Bato. You're just afraid I'll beat you in checkers."

"Please, I'm more afraid of Ursa or Iroh than you." He scoffs.

"Prove it then," Hakoda snarks back, closing the door, but not before he winks at you all.

"Well, that was certainly...something."

"Let's just watch a movie."

"Agreed."

Go to list of choices.

Everyone's devices flash a "DEFEAT" across their screens save for Azula and Zuko. Azula smirks, looking up from her phone. "Wow, you all really suck at this."

Katara smacks her with a pillow. "Shut up, Azula, why'd you kill me in Electrical? You know I like Electrical, you asshole."

The other girl merely laughs and turns to her brother. "Excellent job, Zuzu."

"I guess. You can go in now, Yue."

"Thanks, Zuko."

"When can I go?"

"I can't believe I was killed so early on."

"You can go after me, Haru-"

"Is it my turn yet?"

"I wonder what being in space would be like."

"Can you pass the popcorn?"

"Give Smellerbee a chance, Jet-"

"Wait, watch out for my drink-"

"I want to get impostor-"

The room dissolves into various light-hearted conversations, banter, and arguments over who gets to go next. The door opens and everyone freezes at the sight of Bato and Hakoda.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Everyone chimes in unison, and Bato crosses his arms.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Let them be, Bato. You're just afraid I'll beat you in checkers."

"Please, I'm more afraid of Ursa or Iroh than you." He scoffs.

"Prove it then," Hakoda snarks back, closing the door, but not before he winks at you all.

"Well, that was certainly...something."

"Let's just watch a movie."

"Agreed."

Go to list of choices.

**List of Choices**

Go back to beginning.

Go back to Weapons before Reactor Meltdown.

Go back to MedBay before Reactor Meltdown.

Go back to before Toph's death.

Go back to Weapons before Katara's Death.

Go back to Vote Azula out. (Weapons)

Go back to Electrical before Jet's death. (Weapons, Vote Azula)

Go back to Security before Suki's death. (Weapons, Vote Azula, Electrical) (Good ending)

Go back to O2 before Suki's death. (Weapons, Vote Azula, Electrical) (Bad ending)

Go back to Navigation before Jet's death. (Weapons, Vote Azula) (Bad ending)

Go back to Skip Vote. (Weapons)

Go back to Electrical before Jet's death. (Weapons, Skip Vote)

Go back to Security before Suki's death. (Weapons, Skip Vote, Electrical) (Bad ending)

Go back to O2 before Suki's death. (Weapons, Skip Vote, Electrical) (Good ending)

Go back to Navigation before Jet's death. (Weapons, Skip Vote) (Bad ending)

Go back to Electrical before Katara's death.

Go back to Vote Azula out. (Electrical)

Go back to Electrical before Jet's death. (Electrical, Vote Azula) (Bad ending)

Go back to Weapons before Jet's death. (Electrical, Vote Azula)

Go back to Security before Suki's death. (Electrical, Vote Azula, Weapons) (Good ending)

Go back to O2 before Suki's death. (Electrical, Vote Azula, Weapons) (Good ending)

Go back to Skip Vote. (Electrical)

Go back to Electrical before Jet's death. (Electrical, Skip Vote) (Bad ending)

Go back to Weapons before Jet's death. (Electrical, Skip Vote) (Bad ending)

Different Endings

Go back to good ending.

Go back to bad ending.

**Author's Note:**

> God this was so hard to write I hate killing people T-T  
> Glad it wasn't an actual Among Us fic and instead it was just all the kids playing Among Us phew
> 
> I literally made this back in December and wrote the rest of it today (last night? idk I haven't slept lool) 
> 
> Anyways thoughts? Did a choice not work? Could I have written a scene better? Should I make more? Don't be afraid to tell me :D
> 
> Zukka Discord link: [here](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)!


End file.
